Daizen Monster: Mebius
Daizen Monster: Mebius (sometimes called Mebius) is the third season of Daizen Monster series. This supporting ally become main character named Asuka Marvelous, the son of Captain Marvelous and Asuna. Synopsis After Driend was defeated, Asuka leaves to travel the future with his parents and saying goodbye to his friends. The world was peaceful again, but until now the darkness was arrival and Driend's returned an rogue Mega-ZORD who was first defeats. Characters Major Allies *Mimi-chan *Gai Ikari *Captain Marvelous *Asuna *Techatas *Tsukasa Kadoya *Chloe *Takeru Shiba *Kaoru Shiba *Kairu Shiba *Minazuki Karen *Smile Pretty Cure *Bad End March *Momotaros *GoGoV *Daiki Kaito *Past Singular Rider Megamech *Memory Biolink (a new leader, defeated in hands by Mebius FinalMIX full powered) *Driend (died in his hands by Mebius FinalMIX, replaced by Memory Biolink who revenge on Driend's death) *A-Mech (absorbed by Organic Link) *Bobomech (destroyed by Mebius and Univers) *Techmech (a replacement of Bobomech, absorbed by Organic Link) *Furrywatta (absorbed by Organic Link) Mech Monsters #Unicorn Mech (destroyed by Mebius) #Gecko Mech (destroyed by Mebius) #Hydro Mech (destroyed by Mebius) #Hand Mech (nearly destroyed by Mebius) #Drill Mech (destroyed by Dragon Mebius) #Joker Mech (destroyed by Dragon Mebius) #Lizard Mech (scapped by Mebius' Full Power Dragonbreath) #Lava Mech (badly scapped by Chameleo Mebius) #Shadow Decade (destroyed by Mebius' Dragon Burst and Decade's Multi Amazon Crash) #Bat Mech (scapped by Mebius Chameleo Crusher, but before he was attacked by Wataru then taking Dragon and Chameleo Memories) #Fangire Mech (remodel of Bat Mech, destroyed by Fangire Mebius and Kiva Emperor Form) #Water Mech (scrapped by Fangire Mebius' Striking Drago) #Buzzsaw Mech (scrapped by Mebius' Fangire Slash) #Shovel Mech (scrapped by Mebius' Akibaran Heart) #Fang Mech (heavily scrapped by Mebius) #Freeze Mech (overwhelming Mebius, but destroyed by an strange Mebius called Univers) #Clay Mech (scrapped by Mebius and Univers teamwork) #X Mech (destroyed by Univers then revealed be Asami who supposely dead) #Gedoushu Mech (scrapped by team-up Gedoushu Mebius, Univers and ShinkenRed) #Cyclone Mech (scrapped by Mebius and Univers) #Gedoushu Mech 2.0 (rebuilt of Gedoushu Mech, destroyed by ShinkenRedBoy) #Tate Mech (destroyed by Smile Pretty Cure) #Ken Mech (overwhelming Univers, but scrapped by newest form called Mebius in Storm Form and Univers) #Dream Mech (overwhelming Mebius and his Memories until they freed by Bad End Cure March and Univers then scrapped by Mebius Storm Form and Univers) #Kujaku Mech (scrapped by Mebius Storm Form and Univers) #Clown Mech (destroyed by Mebius Dragon Storm Form) #Chainbone Grand Mech (overwhelming Mebius and Univers, but finally scrapped by Mebius Dragon Storm Form and Univers) #Sphinx Mech (scapped by Mebius Storm and Univers) #Small Mech (scrapped by Mebius' Storm Attack) #Mech Imagin (fusion of an scrapped Small Mech and Imagin sand, defeated by new Mebius Blast Form and Univers) #Demon Mech (scrapped by Mebius' Hose Spray Attack) #Rail Mech (destroyed by Mebius Storm then Blast Form and Univers) #Bobomech's clones (destroyed along with the real one by Mebius' Blast Form and Univers) #Zarmech (scrapped by Mebius Storm Form, but Bad End March and Momotaros was taken by Diend) #Diend Copy (defeated by new Mebius DIEND Form and Univers) #Shade Mech (scrapped by Mebius DIEND Form) #Driend Mecha (destroyed by a final form Mebius FinalMix along with Driend himself) #Bio Mech (destroyed by Mebius FinalMIX and Univers) #Organic Mech (destroyed by Mebius FinalMIX and Univers, but Biolink used Organic Link to fused his Mech and absorbs two Mechs and scrapped Mechs into Bio Mecha) #Bio Mecha (fully destroyed by Mebius FinalMIX after saving Asuna Memory, but Biolink used Organic Link to absorb Bio Mecha to creates Organic Sword) Other Villains *Kaiser X (destroyed by teamwork of MedaRed and Mebius) *Core of Darkness (vanquished by Mebius and OZU) *Memo-Ry the Fallen Memory (defeated by Mebius SpecialMIX and Hyper Cure Dream) *Dr. Pseudo/King Galaxy of All Worlds (defeated by Mebius in one on one) Arsenals Morphing Devices *Mana Driver Memory (for Bad End Cure March and Momotaros, Asuka going to built newest Memory because his Mana Driver doesn't enough mana then newly built Mana Driver Memory was finished) **March Memory **Momotaros Memory **Diend Memory **Asuna Memory (before turned back into Great Power Key now and no longer use) ***Mana Driver (invented by Samuel and given by Ultraman Zero used for fight to the future) ****Symbol Memories (invented by Samuel) *****Mebius Memory ****Crystal Memories (invented by Samuel who found the Symbol Gems) *****Dragon Memory *****Chameleo Memory *****Fangire Memory *****Gedoushu Memory *Prototype Mana Driver (invented by Samuel for copying the Mana Driver) **Cell Memories (invented by Samuel using the Cell Memory Project) ***Normal Memory ***Fire Memory ***Land Memory ***Wind Memory ***Rocket Memory Weapons Main Weapons *Memo Sword *Lancer Blaster *Dragon Gunblaster *Chameleo Handler *Vampi Grip Brush *Gedou Shinkenmaru *Memory Scanner *DIEND Blaster Attack Memory *Slash Memory *Fast Memory *Len Memory *Winger Memory *Absorb Memory *Finisher Memory *Dragon Burn Memory *Chameleo Storm Memory *Fangire Crush Memory *Akibaran Memory *Memory Scan Memory *Dragon Break Memory *Hose Spray Memory *DIEND Attack Memory Other Memories and Temporary Weapons *Mana Candler (temporary, took back by the unhappy Cure Happy) *Burst Memory (a ancient Memory who created by nine ancient Sudirans and caused to merged with five of the nine ancient Sudirans into Memory Vessel) *Black Memory (a artificial Memory created by the Black Wizard who used to be a savior, but it was broken by Momotaros using his sword) *Dimension Memory (a dangerous Memory created by the Black Wizard and used his memory to create a time hole) *King Galaxy Memory (a powerful Memory created by Dr. Pseudo to used as a power of all worlds) Episodes Like Pirategers and fews, Mebius go to Future World to see what happen. #Mebius Comes #Memories of Memories #Griding or Death #A New Memory Crystal (Part One) #Revealed, Dragon Crystal Memory (Part Two) #Mebius vs. Joker #Statue of Demonic #Mana, Mana, Chameleon #Mebius, Come to Decade World (Tsukasa and Chloe reappearance) #Kiva Kiva, Vampire Emperor (Wataru Kurenai first appearance, Part One) #Mebius' New Memory (Part Two) #Neverland, Never #Growing Pain, Canceling Akibaranger #Akiba, Now It's Time #Toying Killer #The New Mebius, Univers #Earthling? It is True #Univers, Revealed Origin (Univers revealed be an supposed dead Asami aftermath of Singular) #The Gedoushu Memory #The Flying Machine (Part One) #The Current Shiba, Kairu Shiba (Kairu, the son of Takeru and Minazuki, Part Two) #Time, To Make A SHOW (Asuka going to tame the Princess Candle, but it not a option to tame their item until he temperary stoles Sunny's Princess Candle then remodel as Mana Candler, Part One) #A Mana Error, Add New Power, Storm Mebius (Asuka find the lost item called March Memory and accept to join as Morphin Device, Part Two) #The Secret of Memories (The ancient Memory called Burst Memory that cause to people into desire and turns Memory Vessel) #GinGinGin, Memory Scan (Dr. Maki reappearance and train Asuka to used new weapon called Memory Scanner) #Dragon Time, Dragon Storm #The Destructive Mech #Timeskip of Mana #Liner, Runaway Out (Part One) #Sanjo, Momotaros (Part Two) #Rescue of Memory #The Black Wizard's Memory #Ruins of Memories #This is DiEnd Call (Part One) #Cutie Honey? Diend and Honey (Part Two) #Legacy of Zoids (Asuka asked the past Singular Rider to change his past once again) #Driend's Dies #The Evil Biolink #Ending with Hero #The FinalMIX Battle #Final Episode: Mebius and Univers Countdown Movies *Medager X Mebius: Ultimatium Climax *OZU and Mebius: Super Megamax *Mebius: The Movie vs. Pretty Cure 5: Memo-Ry of Memory *Mebius The Movie: Memories and the Shogun Swordman Category:Daizen Monster Season